


the opposite of serene (but it's nice)

by jutsuzuban



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, and like in their 50s idk, i'm soft for old married life...domesticity, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban
Summary: A pair of dorks enjoying their married life.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	the opposite of serene (but it's nice)

The clanging of cookware and running water was a familiar song Gakushuu heard. It was routine - Karma would go to the kitchen and turn on the water to clean the cookware from last night, and maybe hum if he was in a particularly good mood. Gakushuu would take to the living room cough and check Karma’s phone, adjusting the text size on the phone to make the words appear bigger. Then, the strawberry blonde - the roots were turning gray but he wasn’t quite there yet - would check Karma’s message for him. Going through the E Class chat - Gakushuu wouldn’t wonder why everyone’s still connected, middle school was quite the ride after all - proved to hold some news. Apparently, the classmates had planned a meetup at the mountain. Gakushuu didn’t have to guess which mountain.

“Uh, Karma?” Gakushuu called out in the direction of the kitchen.

Karma paused his humming. “Yes?”

“Were you going to tell me about the E Class meetup that’s happening today?”

The water stalled, and Gakushuu heard the kitchen towel be pat as Karma came into the adjacent room, patting his semi-wet palms against his pants. “Oh, I forgot to. I’m sorry baby.” Karma slid in next to Gakushuu on the couch, kissing the man’s cheek. Gakushuu merely hummed, laying his head down on Karma’s shoulder, and handed the redhead his phone.

“It’s fine. This why you’ve been baking more lately?”

Karma grinned, and laid his own head on top of Gakushuu’s head. “Yea. Gotta make a good impression after all. It’s been a long while since I’ve last seen everyone together.”

Gakushuu hummed, then felt the contained tremors in Karma’s body. Sighing, the blonde asked, “How much wasabi did you put in?”

Karma laughed, wrapping an arm around Gakushuu as his other hand scrolled through the group chat to see what everyone else would bring. “No, not wasabi this time. Decided to be nice this time. It’s just pepper in the cinnamon cookies. And maybe the sugar cookies too.”

Gakushuu rolled his eyes, pushing a fist into Karma’s stomach in an imitation of a punch. “Only pepper? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”

Karma laughed again, turning his face to burrow into Gakushuu’s hair. “Shut up. Wasabi is so juvenile. Its smell would be easy to notice anyway.” 

Gakushuu hummed as he commandeered the phone. “I played no part in this whatsoever?” The snicker muffled in his hair made the blonde sigh, but it was affectionate exasperation.

“You were the good husband and tried -  _ begged  _ \- me to not pour in the pepper. Then you gave in after I gave you a kiss, and-.” Gakushuu clamped Karma’s mouth shut with a harsh jolt of his head, a soft audible  _ clack  _ of teeth hitting teeth.

“Keep talking and I’ll break your jaw,” Gakushuu said lightly, and Karma leaned back to put his hands up in surrender.

“Okay okay. I have to go check on the cookies now anyway. I was thinking last-minute strawberry-flavored icing?” The blonde hummed in approval, pushing Karma away as he stood up.

“I’ll go get ready then. Want me to arrange some clothes for you?”

Karma grins and stands up to kiss Gakushuu’s cheek. “Ah, you’re such a good wife for me, aren't you?” Gakushuu furrows his eyebrows and flicks his husband’s forehead. 

“Shut up. Go frost the cookies if you want to leave in time. We have 10 minutes before we can leave the front door.”

“10 minutes is hardly enough time to frost cookies.”

“Then forget the frosting!”

“Ehhh, wifey’s so mean!”

“I will file for divorce!”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a Part 2? It depends, but maybe I will òwó9


End file.
